National Golden Trio Silk Underwear Day
by Soleiva Sitril
Summary: It is a very special day today for our most beloved characters. But the outside world cannot see it...


I wrote this story because I like Harry Potter and I like silk underwear. So a combination of both seemed logical to me. Anyway, I do not own Harry Potter and his fellows, JK does. But I do own the silk underwear, har har..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day started as usual as possible. Harry, Ron and Hermione were wearing their most average clothes and acted even more ordenary then they normally would. No one noted anything unusual when the threesome into the great hall. No one even paid attention when the Boy Who Lived, The Boy Who Would Allways Be The Sidekick Of The Boy Who Lived and The Girl Who Got Laid By All Male Professors And Hooch past by in their "usual" way. The fools. How little they knew. But how could they. For they were fools and for that they knew nothing. Not even the fact that the Golden Trio (AN: I love Capitals when in the right place) was actually wearing.... Silk Underwear. For it was National Golden Trio Silk Underwear Day. And those fools knew nothing of this because the trio had kept this qiuet. And because most of the Hogwarts students had no intellect. And I am not referring to just all Hufflepufs.  
  
So, the trio sat down, sharing looks of deep, deep secret. No one was to know what they knew. So they just sat down and acted... normall.  
  
"Ron!" Fred said. All three heads turned and looked at Fred with raising suspision. Fred knew Something...  
  
"Could you pass me the butter, please." Fred just said. But the trio looked at eacht other and knew: 'Fred had found out about National Golden Trio Silk Underwear Day'. They shared looks of extreme... something. Ron just turned red, Harry had the look on his face as if he had to go to the toilet right now while Hermione... Well, lets just leave her out for now. I think Hermione is annoying. Actually I will throw her out of this fanfic. Yes that is what I am going to do. I throw her out *laughs maniacally *.  
  
Great Hall: "Get on with it!"  
  
Where were I? Oh, yes. Ron and Harry both looked pretty constipated but they knew Fred knew allthough Fred didn't know he knew something. Well, Harry and Ron knew something else as well. Fred had to eliminated. So they Avada Kedavred Fred.  
  
Ron: "Is Avada Kedavred a good word?"  
  
Harry: "It is now."  
  
Actually, Fred would just feel a slight tickle because Ron and Harry were absolutely uncapable of Avada Kedavering him (Ron: "I don't think Avada Kedavring is a good word. I wish Hermione wasn't written out of this fanfic...") But this isn't a normall fanfic (Harry: "I noted that allready") so Fred dropped dead.  
  
There was a roar in the great hall. Well, what do you expect when someone gets Avada Kedavred. So, there was a great roar. People cryin' an' stuff, you know, that kind of roar.  
  
Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Silence" he shouted and Silence there was.  
  
"Let's all sit down and think af this in a rational way."  
  
Everybode sat down and thought of it in a rational way.  
  
"Why did mister Potter and mister Weasly just killed mister Weasly's elder brother, mister Weasly?"  
  
Everybody shrugged. This was far beyond their cunning.  
  
"Why not ask mister Potter and mister Weasly?" McGonalgall suggested.  
  
"Well, since mister Weasly is now dead..." Dumbledore started.  
  
Fred (under the table): "I am not dead!"  
  
Dumbledore: "Well, since mister Weasly is deadly wounded and likely to die soon."  
  
Fred: "Actually, I am feeling better and I think I am going to be allright."  
  
Dumbledore: *Avada Kedavres Fred *  
  
McGonagall let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"I meant Ron, for heaven's sake! Not Fred!"  
  
Everybody nodded, now understanding the situation completely.  
  
"Now, mister Wea... Ron and Harry, why is it you Avada Kedavred Fred?"  
  
Ron and Harry were both very determined to not tell their head of house they killed Fred becayse they suspected him of knowing everything about the National Golden Tr... Duo Silk Underwear Day (Hermione: "Hey, that I am out of this fic doesn't mean this is the end of the Golden Trio!"). So, they closed their mouths and said nothing. That is to say, they were silent for a whole three seconds.  
  
Harry and Ron: "Fred knew it! He knew everything about National Golden Trio Silk Underwear Day!!"  
  
"But there are only two of you. How could it be National Golden Trio Silk Underwear Day when there are anly two of you. It is ridicules" McGonagall said.  
  
"I shall explain everything." Snape said with his deep and sexy voice that caused all girls and myself to drool while he stepped out of his robes and displayes the most sexy ensemble of silk underwear ever worn on the ground of Hogwarts. There were no words to discribe it. Expect for Black, Silk and Goddamn Sexy.  
  
Harry and Ron now stepped out of their robes and showed their mathing silk thongs. Harry wore a red one and Ron a golden thong. They followed Snape to the dungeons and had some hot sex.  
  
Everybody yelled and hurrayed for this good ending and sang christmas carols exept for Fred who was lying dead on the floor.  
  
~End 


End file.
